WINTER
by Moiku
Summary: It was cold, no…It was freezing. Ivan had grown used to the cold winter days, yet why? What was this..empty feeling in his heart? NO THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY, I JUST SUCK AT SUMMARIES. I'm going to rate this at T though for later violence.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. (if i did you would know it)**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

It was cold, no…It was freezing. Ivan had grown used to the cold winter days, yet why? What was this..empty feeling in his heart? Was it because in he was alone? Why did everyone fear him? Sure he got angry a lot…but he just wanted one person to notice him, one person to be there by his side, one person whom he could call….a friend. When had this war begun? He didn't remember, all he knew was this was the end of what seemed like years of war. All Ivan knew was that this was it, he and his enemy had little soldiers left. Ivan closed his eyes. "Why must things always become painful in the end?" He said to himself. There was no answer, for he was still alone. He would be alone until the end, which was indeed close. He started to sing, a song that would be heard by nobody, but everybody at the same time.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES: **_Sorry it was so short! But it was just a prologue. Hope you like it *prays for no flames* ! I will update when I can, just tell me what you think of it so far._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Ivan had always felt somewhat..alone. However having Eduard , Raivis, And Toris around made Ivan feel like he had some friends, even though deep in his heart he knew they were just like the others, they feared him. It didn't surprise Ivan when they eventually left, but Ivan couldn't help but wonder why everyone hated him so much. That feeling of loneliness returned to Ivan, though he knew it all too well it wasn't like the winter..you couldn't get used to it. He was by himself once again, even if Natalia wanted to join him, he couldn't accept, he was to scared she would just leave him behind like everyone else. It hurt, it was worse than any winter day, or any normal wound to the heart., it was even worse than death itself. Sure Ivan had allies at the current moment, but they weren't his friends, that he was sure of….

At the current moment there was three countries in major power. The countries were Russia, America, and England. America and England had each taken most of the world as it's own. However Russia had barely any allies, it was just flat out powerful, with a very large army. There were not many free countries anymore, all that were left where the weaker more useless countries. The top three countries were ignored in their clashes, it was becoming a normal thing. Of course as any fight it eventually reached a climax in which America had eventually taken England. America aimed to be the most powerful country in the world, in order to do that it had to stand on top. There was only one country in America's way…Russia.

The invasion began at midnight, thousands of helicopters filled the night sky, they however would go unnoticed by blending in to the night. The invasion was unexpected, barely anyone had even attempted to invade Russia, let alone in the winter time. Ivan's troops had been on high alert lately. However at nighttime Ivan would allow his troops to rest. The helicopters let the soldiers down at a secluded area, where they then began to advance, waiting to strike. The soldiers began to move in for the attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA SO DON'T ASK.**

**I would like to point out that America has gone crazy with power (just a reminder ). I know this really sucks...prologue made it seem good, but it turned out like crao I bet...**

**

* * *

**

___CHAPTER 3_

Ivan had been standing guard to allow his soldiers to rest. However something was bothering Ivan, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something was odd. He decided that his soldiers should probably stand guard that night, just in case anything went wrong. He awakened his soldiers and sent them to their post. Ivan hoped it was just a bad feeling, but a part of him knew it wasn't…

The American soldiers marched through Russia, slowly but they were being more careful than ever. Whereas Russia didn't have many allies and America's troops outnumbered theirs, the soldiers Russia did have were very powerful. It was cold, the snow was thick, and the wind was strong, however the soldiers continued advancing through Russia. After what seemed like hours, the soldiers had reached the enemy. It was hard to tell because of the weather, but they knew by the amount of what looked like shadows were there. Alfred cackled he was prepared to strike; he was prepared to become the most powerful country in the world.

"Have you found anything on the radar?" Ivan asked calmly. "No sir, for some reason the radar hasn't been working." The soldier replied. Ivan's odd feeling was rising, he was Russia and Russia was him. It was only natural he would know if something was wrong. "Gather the troops; we need to prepare for the worst." Ivan said quietly. "Sir prepare for the worst? But it's only a radar problem." The soldier said smiling. "No, I have an odd feeling if we don't prepare for an attack we will regret it." Ivan said glaring at the man. "Y-Yes sir!" Said the, now very frightened soldier Ivan knew it was America, Ivan felt his heart sink. "When did the world begin to develop so much hate?" Ivan wondered. "I knew I would end up alone, but I never expected to be attacked by Alfred, he just never seemed like the violent type..."

"Get ready men, we are about to become the most powerful country in the world! It will not be easy but I know we will bring victory back to America along with Russia!" Alfred shouted sounding excited. Despite the wind, snow, and ice, Alfred and his men were more fired up than ever before. "I knew this day would come eventually" A very familiar voice shouted at Alfred. Alfred turned to see Ivan backed up by hundreds of soldiers. "Ivan you should surrender. While you have only Russian troops with a few Japanese here and there, I have millions from almost every country in the world! There is no way you can win. Ivan just tilted his head like a confused child and smiled. Alfred knew that Russia was actually being dead serious to protect his homeland, and would even die for the cause.

Alfred had an amazing army, yet Ivan still stood tall. He would not back down, not now. He had been a country for so long, he would not lose now. "Alfred, I believe it is you who should retreat. While soldiers have quantity ours have quality. My soldiers are very dedicated, while most of your have no other choice but to fight." Alfred frowned "You really think you can win with such weakness? I have true power; I have many countries in my possession while you are alone!" Ivan felt his heart ache, he was alone and it was so painful. Ivan felt so much sadness and rage at the same time. "Get ready, we are going to strike now" Ivan said calmly. The forces charged towards each other, Ivan could only close his eyes and pray.

**Author Notes: Man...I suck at this but I am enjoying writing this so...i'm going to continue on with it! Well I hope you enjoyed, and hope you keep reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DICLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN HETALIA...AND I ALSO DON'T OWN RUSSIAS DEPRESSING SONG..**

**ALSO, I MADE THIS ONE A LITTLE LONGER (YAY). **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

Blood from both American and Russian troops had begun to seep into the snow. Screams and shouts filled the battlefield; Ivan walked slowly bashing in any enemies' head that came near. Ivan was determined more than ever to win this battle. Ivan would protect his land and his people, for that were all he had left. He would not let Alfred take that away, his rage was completely built up, his eyes a dark shade of violet. One by one the people who had stood in Ivan's way would quickly perish.

Alfred watched in amusement as Ivan went along bashing heads, it was futile. Alfred need not worry about his dying men, for thousands more would be there any minute. As Alfred was surrounded by Russian soldiers, he counted down. It was like a warning. "Three….Two….One." Alfred smirked. He quickly drew his pistol and killed the surround five soldiers in the blink of an eye.

Over and over you would hear the sound of death and destruction. War turned men into animals, that was what Ivan had firmly believed. Deep inside it was not rage he felt, but sadness. He just wanted it all to end. Part of him wished that he could just lay down and die. But no, he had to keep living, for the one thing that drove him. Seeing all these men die for his countries sake made him feel more driven than ever….

_FIVE MONTHS LATER…._

It was cold, no…It was freezing. Ivan had grown used to the cold winter days, yet why? What was this..empty feeling in his heart? Was it because in he was alone? Why did everyone fear him? Sure he got angry a lot…but he just wanted one person to notice him, one person to be there by his side, one person whom he could call….a friend. When had this war begun? He didn't remember, all he knew was this was the end of what seemed like years of war. All Ivan knew was that this was it, he and his enemy had little soldiers left. Ivan closed his eyes. "Why must things always become painful in the end?" He said to himself. There was no answer, for he was still alone. He would be alone until the end, which was indeed close. He started to sing, a song that would be heard by nobody, but everybody at the same time. He sang slowly as he ambulated toward Alfred,his words so soft yet so loud. "_Thick clouds cover my window cutting off the lights." _Ivan sang quietly, limping his way toward Alfred, rusty pipe dragging behind him. "Ha! You may as well give up. You're going to bleed to death even if you kill me!" Alfred shouted before laughing. However Ivan paid no mind to his words and continued. "_A fleeting nightmare. covered with a scarf I begin to move." _He continued singing, even though he was bleeding to death. He had to protect the land, he just had to. The remaining forces were now gone on both sides, nothing remained but Alfred and Ivan. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT IVAN! I'M GOING TO WIN" Alfred drew his pistol, one more bullet. "_Goodbye even now I don't understand; goodbye to what lies beyond the darkness; as if calling to the utter stillness, a flower blossoms; please sing."_The whole world seemed still and for some reason a dreaded pain had shot through every countries heart, just like Alfred's last bullet tore through Ivan's chest. Ivan dropped, in absolute pain and yet he continued with his song. _"The height of the blizzard puts splotches in the moon; frightened of the wind." _Ivan's words grew softer, for as his blood seeped into his very own country he grew ever so tired.

Alfred stared , even though he had hated Ivan so greatly Alfred felt something deep inside him. The song had reached his soul, and he had realized after all this time he was wrong. He was wrong for seizing power, he was wrong for taking control of almost everything, he was wrong for invading Russia, he was wrong for shooting Ivan, he was wrong about everything. "What have I become?" Alfred asked himself in tears.

Ivan smiled, he had made Alfred realize his mistakes. Yet his job was not done. He must leave a permanent mark on the worlds heart by singing this song. "_My instinct awakened by calling of the crows; I begin to move…" _Ivan coughed up a little blood before continuing his melody, the first thing he had ever pulled from his heart, it told of a story, his story. "_Goodbye; I don't understand what will happen from here_ _on; shaking off my emotions to see through the origins of good and evil ,I am changing; so I sing to the world." _Alfred couldn't bear it, he began to retreat, he had to escape the song that so greatly affected him. However no matter how far he got he could still here the words. "_Goodbye; even now I still don't understand; goodbye to what lies beyond the darkness, as if calling utter stillness a flower blooms…now sing."_

Alfred continued to run, eventually he reached his helicopter and began to fly away from Russia, tears in his eyes. Using new technology he had left Russia rather fast, yet the whole world had seemed frozen, listening to Ivan sing his final words. Even if he knew his mistake ,and knew he was wrong that would not stop him from obtaining his goal. He had given up almost everything to become this powerful...everything. His friends, his personality, his home, he had nothing but this power. "I can no longer turn back...nobody will be by my side even if I give it all up. I will be alone..." He begun to wonder if that was hpw Ivan had felt, ALfred shook his head. He tried to turn the situation into so,ething good. "I was just putting him out of his own misery...yeah thats it. And i'm now the strongest! I-I won..I think..." His heart hurt..he wished he could stop, he wished he could turn back and fix everything..but it was too late...

"_Farewell until the day when I can see clear skies; farewell facing the darkness so I can collect my confused thoughts….fare..well." _Ivan had completed his duty, of that he was sure of. He felt so tired, he was going to rest now, he thought he at least deserved that. "I am alone in the end, just as the beginning. Yet why? I don't understand. I'm so confused..I just want someone to hold me and tell me it will be alright…" Ivan's eyes were filled with tears, for he simply couldn't understand. Although he knew nobody would miss him. Not Toris, not Raivis, not Eduard, not his sisters, nobody would miss him…

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ALSO I'M GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER SO DON'T FREAK OUT LOLZ. IT SEEMS LIKE I RUSH TO MAKE THESE BUT I ACTUALLY JUST LIKE WRITING IT...SO I AM TAKING MY TIME. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 End of it All, Salvation

Hours felt like days to Alfred. The guilt, it was unbearable. Why did his feelings get to him just now? Why after so many dominations and so much pain he had caused had the guilt shown up now, in the most important part of his world conquest? He didn't know, but he wanted this pain in his heart to leave, he thought he would enjoy being the leader for once. Nobody ever listened to him, everyone thought he was foolish. But now he had proven otherwise... So why then was victory so painful? Alfred closed his eyes as tight as possible, trying to make his hurt go away. But he knew it was too late to say he was sorry, or change what he had done…

Ivan was rolled into a ball, it was so cold… He just wanted to die already, but why was it taking so long. His tears where now frozen on his face, and the snow around him a deep red. When had everything turned so bad? When did Alfred become so…cold? Ivan decided he would try to walk…he didn't know where but he felt as though it would help. He slowly stood up, only to fall back down again. However this would not stop him, and he tried once more to get up, and again he failed. Maybe someone would help him…maybe someone did care. No, that wasn't possible…nobody cared. That was what his heart had told him, but he could not give up. He was Russia; he was one of the most powerful nations. He noticed his pipe, and with a small idea he crawled towards it. He finally stood, using the pipe as a cane. Slowly he began walking in an unknown direction, to an unknown destination…

He couldn't take it; the very beating of his own heart was sickening. What could he do to end this? To make happy days return? Nothing, there was never happy days. Alfred always felt upset, he didn't know why but he felt so…excluded. He would try to be funny and joke but everybody would just call him dumb. He remembered deciding to get revenge and show them who was boss, but things went wrong…and wars happened and…"Damn, why does it have to be this way?"Alfred shouted to himself. The tears couldn't be stopped, and the pain would never cease. There was nothing left for him in this world…

Ivan finally collapsed after traveling a great distance for one who was dying. He looked up to see a beautiful scene. A massive lake, a purple sky fit for a rising sun, and one lone sunflower nearby. It shocked him, after so many years, one sunflower had finally bloomed. That's when it hit him. It was the end, and he had been granted one wish. Not a wish to live, or make friends, but that of one flower. It was the one thing he had always hoped for and it had finally come. He could no longer run away from his fate…he decided to accept it. He closed his eyes and let his breathing slow. He smiled, and for once it was real. He had not hated Alfred, at the moment he just wanted to thank him for ending this horrible life. He knew how the sunflower felt, trapped in a cold cage. However he had been freed from his cage, and allowed to shine in the sun once more, wherever death took him.

Alfred had called a meeting, one in which all of his conquered countries had come. All had appeared with an exception of Russia and Turkey. But he pretended not to notice that Ivan was not present to represent Russia, his newly captured country. Alfred looked around the frowning and sad faces. This was what he had caused… However, this was not the time to grieve. He mustered up his strength and decided to speak. "I have some news for everyone." Alfred said just barely loud enough for the countries around him to hear. Alfred couldn't look into their eyes…However he spoke on. "On this day I announce the separation of America from all captured parties…" Alfred said. The faces seemed somewhat shocked yet doubtful. "Yeah right, you're just going to get our hopes up just to tear us further down!" One face in the crowd shouted. Many other protests occurred until Alfred interrupted them. "No! That's not how it is! I'm being serious this time!" Alfred almost screamed. Everyone was quiet, not believing the words that had come out of his mouth. However Alfred was dead serious, his reign of terror had been ended by guilt…He had killed a country…he had never killed anyone himself before, and it was terrible. That feeling had made this change happen. "Please…just go. You're all free now…" Alfred said quietly. He threw a large stack of papers in which they were all signed by Alfred F. Jones. They were papers that showed each country was now free. However they would find the landscape on earth had changed, and one very large country was gone…

The land around Ivan was disappearing and soon enough the country of Russia would be gone… However he was happy it was over, and closed his eyes and let the darkness devour him. And with that the country was gone…a whole country gone.

Everyone was so busy cheering and celebrating that they never even noticed the missing country, after all it was Ivan and he was Russia. Russia was very powerful and nothing bad would happen. What Ivan had misunderstood was the fact he thought everyone hated him and nobody cared. However Ivan was very much loved, by everyone. The fact was…Nobody knew how he felt and never once told him they cared. After a while of celebrating they went to their home and back to their country. However the next day there was a huge discussion, the country Russia was missing, literally it was gone. They all knew who had caused this…and Arthur couldn't believe it. He forgave Alfred in his own heart, but this… Arthur just didn't know anymore.

Alfred heard loud knocking on his door, he knew who it was and why. He didn't answer; they would eventually break the door down. Alfred had seen this coming…and he had his own plans to make himself pay. As they door was smashed down and many nations began to yell at Alfred, Alfred toned them out he knew why everyone was angry. Everyone backed up as Alfred drew his gun. "Alfred! Why are you doing this? I-I just…Please…I'm still here for you." Arthur said as he hugged Alfred tightly. "You're my best friend and even if you blew up the entire world I would still be there, by your side." Arthur said never letting go of Alfred, his best friend in the entire world, no matter how many wrongs he made.

Everyone was shocked, why would Arthur still care for this guy? Alfred pushed Arthur off. "I'm sorry…but I can't accept your friendship…I-I can't even accept myself anymore." Alfred said while picking his gun up, which had been dropped during his hug. "But thank you for still being there Iggy…"Alfred said quietly. Arthur smiled sadly; he hadn't called him Iggy since he was little. Alfred had almost forgotten he still had to carry out his plan. Alfred held the gun to his head. Bang. That was all. Arthur couldn't breathe, his best friend…his little brother. The rest of the countries were also shocked, they hadn't expected this.

In the end two countries were gone, but they felt so much happier. They were finally free, finally they could be happy.


End file.
